Love Me Do
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: Devan Tyler never thought she'd have to play the game of love with the master of lust. Too bad she's head over heels for a different Dead Poet.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi. Um, I really don't know exactly where this story is going to go, nor do I know when it will be updated. I just know that the idea popped into my head at two in the morning while the song Love Me Do by the Beatles was stuck in my brain. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know the Dead Poets, I just own my character: Devan Tyler, and her family.

* * *

The first thing you need to know is that the name 'Dalton' was synonymous with the word 'money'.

The second thing you need to know is that my family was in desperate need for some of that money.

The third thing you should know is that I planned to wean said money out of Charles Dalton.

And the last thing you need to know is that I was irrevocably, tragically in love with Todd Anderson.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shortest beginning to a story ever! Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Continue to write? Scrap it? Anything will do.


	2. Polar Opposites

**Author's Note:** Sorry it takes me so long to update :( I really do feel bad that I take forever, but time and writer's block plague me...and homework...which I shirk...BUT! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them and they all make me smile.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, the Dead Poets are not mine...but I have Todd's kidney...so what more do I need? :P

* * *

I had met Todd Anderson two summers ago. Although, 'met' might not be the correct term. His family had strolled into the real estate office that I had been interning at. The life of a secretary awaited me in the future, and my parents saw no need for me to squander my summers away with fun.

I was used to the super rich families waltzing around, buying house after house, as their children, bored yet smug, stared at me: poor, working class girl. But Todd was different. He wasn't like the others, or like his pompous brother. His eyes met mine once, and that resulted in a furious blush and his baby blues being downcast for the remainder of their visit.

I sat at the secretarial desk and watched through the glass wall as his parents spoke of houses, and Jeff nodded and grinned, and Todd stared down at his hands resting in his lap. There was just something about him. His sweetness, his adorable baby face, the way he blushed, it all intrigued me. There was at least one boy out there that didn't think he was king of the world. One boy out there that was humble and didn't try to feel you up every time the parents and supervisors were looking in the opposite direction. One boy that didn't wink at you and make lewd hand gestures.

Todd Anderson was that one boy.

And ever since that summer two years ago, I had been smitten. Yet I almost never talked to him or interacted with him or even saw him. He went to Welton. He had money. And I was just a low-class public school girl working at a real estate office that his family periodically dropped by.

Which is kind of why I was surprised when I recognized him at a party a guy named Mutt Sanders was throwing. Mutt had already graduated, and the only reason he had been accepted at college on scholarship was because of his football talents. Other than that, Mutt was a deadbeat that would eventually end up cleaning rain gutters or picking up trash. But he threw parties when he was back home and his parents were out, and no one missed them.

Well. Anyone who was anyone didn't miss them. Which meant I usually wasn't one of those people that attended. But on that night a friend had dragged me along, insisting that I at least try to be social for once in my life. So I obliged, allowing her to dress me up and "make me pretty" with mascara and lipstick.

I gulped as I watched him standing awkwardly on the opposite side of the room, debating over whether or not I should approach him, and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't really have anything to say even if I did get the guts to say hello. I did manage to wave once, but he blushed so hard I could see his face redden from the ten feet between us in the dim lighting and he scurried out of the room. Needless to say, I never waved at him again.

It was also on that fateful night that I met Charlie Dalton.

Charlie Dalton was a smooth talker with a line of women after him at least a mile long. He had cultivated an image of himself that was not only charming and coy, but horny and hard to handle as well. If you were looking for a good time, you would inevitably find Charlie dead center. Unless he was elsewhere screwing some girl he had met and persuaded.

Charlie was also known as the wealthiest young man in that area of Vermont. All of us kids knew exactly where he lived. Not because there was a sign that grandly proclaimed "The Dalton's", but because that sign stood in front of a prestigious mansion just outside of town. As children, we would tell stories about the different kinds of monsters that dwelled on the heavily wooded property, and it wasn't until we were older that we realized Charlie was the only monster prowling those grounds.

And he wasn't like any of the monsters we had come up with when we were telling stories about Dracula and the Wolf Man and the Blob. Nope. Charlie was the kind of monster who would steal your heart and leave it high and dry the next day. Or the next hour. And in some of the more horrific stories I'd heard, the next minute.

I wasn't interested in him in the least, and spent my time instead trying to build up the courage to confront Todd and at least say some sort of friendly greeting. I failed at this miserably.

The next morning I woke up with a headache the size of Texas and a hickey the size of a silver dollar. This was why I never went to parties. I had no recollection of how I got home or how I got the mark on my neck. Not until later in the week when I was going through files at the real estate office and in walked the Dalton family. Father, mother, and son.

Charlie winked, as he always did whenever the Dalton's came to check out new places to lodge, and my stomach flopped. I knew it was stupid to think that he was the boy that had marked up my neck so much that make-up barely covered the remains, considering that even when intoxicated I figured I had more sense than to get tangled with Charlie Dalton. But I had my doubts.

I gulped when he slipped away from his parents and my employer and slowly began to walk over to my desk. I busied myself with shuffling papers and stapling things that didn't need to be stapled. He leaned down so that his mouth was practically touching my ear and whispered, "Could've been a great party if you hadn't pulled out all the stops."

I blinked up at him in surprise. Well, at least I knew I still had my virginity intact. No more parties for me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, it's short, but it's significantly longer than the first chapter, no? Leave a review please, and I'll be forever grateful :D


	3. Letting Down Womankind

**Author's Note: **Gah! I'm sorry the wait between updates has been so horrendously long. Things just tend to rank higher than fanfiction, which is extremely depressing :( Anyway, here is the next installment of Love Me Do! Unfortunately there really isn't any of the Dead Poets in here, although two of them are mentioned :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Devan, Kelly, June, and Mauve belong to me, any characters that you recognize from DPS belong to their respectful owners. Sadly.

* * *

As I was sitting in my home economics class on the first day back to school, innocently doodling 'Mrs. Todd Anderson' all over the front of my notebook, when the three arguably most popular girls at Ridgeway High school waltz up to me, looking like they meant business. And since they were within an arms length of each other without ripping each others' hair out meant it was serious business. And I did _not_ want to get tangled in that web.

"We see you have the Dalton Mark," the middle girl assessed, glancing me over as if I was a prized heifer up for auction. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow and flipped her blonde pouf delicately with red, manicured fingers. Kelly Henderson was the school's most well known cheerleader. Her best friend was Chris Noel. I have no idea how they stayed friends, considering Chris actually possessed a soul and Kelly was kind of a bitch.

I gulped and my hand subconsciously rubbed at the spot on my neck where Charlie had left a hickey. "How do you—?"

"Just hush up and listen," the red head to the right snapped, hands on hips and eyebrows raised extremely high, making her shockingly bright blue eyes pop out of her skull. She was wearing black pants that were practically painted onto her skin and a greaser jacket, her hair curled to the max as she chewed obnoxiously on a stick of gum. June Spektor hung out with the bad boys, drag racing and 'living it up' as much as possible, with their hair slicked back and their leather jackets stinking up the hallways.

I blinked and stared right back at them. "Uh…okay." What else could I really do but subtly cover up Todd's name with my arms and hear them out?

The final girl stared down at me with wide green eyes, looking thoroughly pissed off. Her arms were crossed and she clearly did not want to be there. She scuffed her white tennis shoe on the floor, her movements making her poodle skirt wave about. She lifted a hand to her ponytail and tugged on the end of it impatiently. "However, we've also noticed you've only got _half_ of the Dalton Mark," she added to the conversation. Mauve McSylvan was one of those girls that you assumed was a perfect sweetheart until you got to know her. She used to attend Henley until she got kicked out for some sort of violation of rules. I was too scared to ask exactly what rules she had broken.

Finally it was my turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What…what's the Dalton Mark?" I asked, furrowing my brows and smoothly slipping my doodled up notebook into my book bag. Obviously it had something to do with the hickeys Charlie left on his victims, but they were talking about it as if it were some sort of mystical marking.

Kelly rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You are so dim, Tyler," she remarked flippantly, using my last name and playing with her bangs. I was secretly hoping she'd gouge her eyes out with her overly long fingernails. "The Dalton Mark is, like, Charlie Dalton's trademark. He leaves it on every girl. One hickey here—" she pointed to where the mark on the base of my neck was planted and I blushed. "And the other one, after he's pegged you, here." She pointed to the opposite side of my neck, symmetrically balanced.

"So we know you didn't sleep with him," June stated, leaning heavily down on my desk and staring into my eyes. I leaned as far back as my chair would allow and willed myself not to run away screaming. "I don't know why you wouldn't have, but that's not the point."

Mauve shot June a deadly glare. "Oh would you keep your trap closed? You sound like a desperate whore. It's possible that Devan actually knew better than to fuck Charlie." For a second I thought she was on my side, until she looked me over, proceeding to raise an eyebrow and stick her nose in the air. "Then again…you don't appear as if you'd know any better. Naivety and whatnot."

Oh. Well it's good to know I'm the school virgin and that even three girls who I've never spoken to before know about it. I feel so good about myself.

"Girls," Kelly interrupted, holding up her hands. "If we're to get anything done we need to stop bickering like silly little school girls and follow through with the plan." I was about to point out that they actually were silly little school girls, but Kelly had leaned down on my desk, getting in my face exactly how June had done just moments before. With both of them staring me down I thought I was going to pee my bellbottoms. But then, when Mauve followed suit and I was completely trapped, I figured a heart attack was more likely.

I gulped audibly and let out a nervous chuckle. "What, uh, exactly are you talking about?"

Kelly smiled wickedly, while June and Mauve exchanged a glance and began to smirk before returning their gazes to me. Who was sitting stock still and terrified, just wishing the bell would ring and the class would start and they'd be forced to take their own seats and give me some breathing room.

"We want you to destroy Charles Maddock Dalton."

I stared up at them blankly. "I have no idea what you mean by that. But how do you know his middle name is Maddock?"

"We know everything," Mauve replied darkly, her eyes becoming slits.

I blinked. "Oh. Right."

"Now," Kelly spoke in a clipped manner. "In order to destroy him you need to get on his good side, stay out of his pants, and make him fall in love. Then we'll proceed onto the next phase of you breaking his cold, black heart."

June grinned. "And then everything will be right in the world."

My mouth dropped open slightly and I raised an eyebrow. These girls were indeed insane. "I think you all need to be admitted to the madhouse."

June looked mildly insulted, but she just continued to grin. "You know we're right, though," she pointed out, finally standing up and away from my face, placing her hands on her hips in an intimidating fashion. "Once Charlie gets his heart broken, he'll never go after another woman again, and we can all go to bed at night, knowing we're not pregnant with Charlie's bastard child."

Mauve rolled her eyes. "Here we go with the whorish comments again."

Okay, now things were getting weird. "Or he'd relapse and hook up with even more girls," I pointed out slyly. "And why don't you just…not sleep with him? Then you could always go to bed knowing you're not, uh, pregnant with Charlie's spawn."

June looked as if she was about to reply, but Mauve cut her off with a clipped, "Don't answer that question." June glared, but Kelly brought the attention affectively back to me.

"We know you're smart, and we know you're capable of getting a scholarship. Then again, we know that unless you get a full ride scholarship, you're never getting out of this dinky little town." She glanced over at Mauve, who had her arms crossed once again and was staring over at a corner, bored. "Mauve is willing to give you quite a generous donation if you help us."

I sighed. I was getting paid to destroy a man. Since when did this actually happen in real life? "Um, look, this chat has been really fun and all, but I'm not in the habit of messing with boy's feelings to get revenge. Why can't one of you do it?"

Mauve groaned at my apparent stupidity. "Look, Devan." Hey, at least she uses my first name. "You are a neutral party. You can keep your emotions in check. If any girl that had actually been hurt by Charlie tried to execute this plan, they would fail because their feelings would inevitably overwhelm them and they'd fuck up."

"Such language," June quipped.

Mauve gave the red head a spiteful look, "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"As Mauve was saying," Kelly cut in, "We need someone who isn't emotionally attached to the target. And you seem to have some sort of immunity to Charlie's charms, even when you're thoroughly sloshed." I furrowed my brows. These girls really _did_ know everything. "So, now the question is, are you in or not?" She leaned back against my desk, along with the other two, who were still giving the opposite a pretty hot death glare.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Like I said before, I don't go around exacting revenge on people I barely know."

Kelly pursed her lips. "Are you saying you're going to let the Charlie Dalton's of this world win over womankind?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly. "If womankind just restrained themselves from going off with the Charlie Dalton's of the world, we'd have no problems."

Kelly abruptly stood up, June and Mauve following her lead. "Well fine. But when Charlie gets to you, you're going to regret not taking this opportunity, Tyler." With that, she spun on the heel of her flat, sauntering to the other side of the classroom and plopping down by another cheerleader.

June sneered down at me and made her way to the far back corner, stretching out in her desk chair and purposefully accenting her chest with the arc of her back until some James Dean wannabe sat next to her. Mauve, on the other hand, slid into the desk beside me and looked me over once more. "Maybe you're not as dull as I first thought you were," she said. "And I'd much rather sit by you than have to tolerate those two." She huffed, turning her attention to the front of the class when the bell rang and the teacher clapped for attention.

I stared at her, my jaw slightly agape. The first day of senior year had barely started, and I already knew it was going to turn out to be much different than the past three. Because if there was one thing I knew about the three most popular girls at Ridgeway, it was that they didn't give up when they were determined. And since they couldn't stand each other, yet had joined forces to fix this 'problem', I knew I was in for quite a ride.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And now we know where this story is sort of going, and I realized that it's sort of loosely the same plot as _John Tucker Must Die _only better...because its got the Dead Poets...right?

Anyway! Leave a review and I will be forever grateful!


End file.
